


Your Turn To Despair

by TradeMarkSponger



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, キミガシネ | Kimi ga Shine | Your Turn To Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Danganronpa AU, F/F, Gay ppl? In MY death game?, Kimi ga Shine | Your Turn To Die Spoilers, Kinda, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, May contain spoilers for both Danganronpa and YTTD, OH I GOT ONE, UHHH quick think of more funny tags, We do be dead tho :flushed:, alot of major character death, beacause i cant be bothered to actually have motivation, but mostly YTTD, its more likely than you think, there will be lots of blood, uhh begging is short, we have dolls here, welcome to hell kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TradeMarkSponger/pseuds/TradeMarkSponger
Summary: - Have you played your turn to die? Have you played danganronpa? Well, do I have an AU for you!Komaru Naegi, a Normal Highschool student, Has awoken with her brother, Makoto Naegi is in a horrible death game, with 11 others, each with varying ages, occupations, and personality. Forced into the death game, Will komaru survive?I don't know! 3B isn't out! Lmaoooooo.....sob.... sob.... sob....
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, TO BE DETERMINED - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Your Turn To Despair

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this is so short, i didn't know when the prologue of yttd ended so- i just guessed lol. Uhhh this took 3 days because of procrastination lmao. Uhh hope you enjoy.

Your turn to despair fanfiction

  
  
  


  * The prologue. -



  
  


“Phuhuhuhu….”

A child’s voice wrung through the darkroom, my hands on cold concrete, my body shakes, i look up, that’s when an ominous light shoots out, showing a silhouette of a small child in a wheelchair. “Heyyy!! You there!” The silhouette points a small finger at me, with an evil smile. “Say…. Just a random question… Have you ever heard of a  **_Majority vote?_ ** ”. A…. Majority vote? With a slight stutter, i let out my answer. “O-Obviously…”. Their bright smile turns into a low frown, although i can’t see its eyes, i just know it’s looking down on me. Their quiet, and sharp voice speaks out. “Uuu..? No need to get all antsy! It was just a question… Yknow.” She walks a few steps to the right, “Questions are good, yknow, you can use them to get to know… each other.”

Laughing, the child shines a flashlight on two people, one blue, one red. “Ah! Seems like they’re having a conversation… Why don’t we listen in?” I take a deep breath and look at the red girl and the blue boy. Mr. Blue speaks up, “I love majority votes! They represent the way democracy should be, following the will of the people! It’s a method that minimizes conflict.”  Shortly after, Ms. Red speaks. “I hate majority votes! They’re just a way to silence the minority! It only makes more darkness build in the shadows!” With a sharp sigh, the child in a wheelchair speaks up. “Uuu… What a tedious argument.” Like she has gotten a bright idea, “Big sis, What do YOU think? Who do you agree with?”

My breath shakes, as i point at Ms. Red, and then suddenly…

*SLAM*

As fast as i could blink, a giant boulder fell onto Mr. Blue, crushing him, and painting the floor around where he once stood, red. I Gaze at the sight, my stomach turning and adrenaline pumping through my veins… B-But i can’t move… Why cant i move…? “Aww… He died! What a shame..” The child wheels closer to me, I should run but... I cant- I...I… Horrible silence filled the air, with nothing but my shaky breath filling my ears… That’s when the child spoke again. “Eh? Don’t be afraid, big sis! Isn’t this good for YOU? Your opinion had more supporters…” The child sickeningly laughed, “Now your side knows the true fear of a majority vote…!” 

  
  


The child’s eyes pierced through my soul, i was still shaking. “Huh…?” The child exclaimed, “Shouldn’t you being on the winning side maker you happy…?” She grabbed me by my school uniforms collar, “What’s with that look, Miss?” She pouted, with anger in her eyes, “If you would have known the other person would have died, you wouldn’t have voted…” She threw me on the ground, the concrete making my skin scratch. “That type of thinking won’t get you anywhere!” “Its what this game is all about!” “You sure don’t look pleased… Eh?” She gazed up as if she was thinking, plotting something. “Ah! If you are still unhappy… Why don’t we hold a vote? Your opinion… Against mine. How does that sound, big sis?”

“Oookay then! Let the majority vote start!”  A red light shines on the child, and her face is filled with a wicked, twisted smile….. I shake my head, until…

*SLAM*

Im out cold.

  
  


  * The prologue END. -




End file.
